ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Nursery
Note: This event is in the game code but not available in-game as it has been commented out. Fluctuating life-signs are reported near the surface of a hazy, pock-marked moon in the vicinity. It seems this is a Rock nursery where the young are 'acclimatized' to their religion - only there's been some kind of coup and the students are running amok! # Transfer an away team to investigate. #* Your away team reports combat between students and authorities - it seems some of the students were considered to have dissident personalities and were to be imprisoned pro-actively. #*# Order the away team to side with the students. #*# Order the away team to side with the authorities. # Leave. #* As long as they're not shooting at the ship it's best to leave them be. #** Nothing happens. # #* You dispatch a barrage of weapons fire that crashes home into an unused quarry near to the installation. Weapons fire on the surface ceases for as long as it takes for the moon's defense force to be dispatched to your location! #** Fight a Rock ship (default rewards). The battle It's not long before the violence on the planet becomes a full-scale battle, your away team and their military-grade weaponry in the very center of it. * Things, in the end, do not go well. The enemy succeeds in flanking your team and they're forced to retreat to the ship. ** Lost the battle. * The fight goes poorly, and your team eventually finds itself out on the flank with a wounded Rock combatant in tow. They make a desperate push for the shuttle co-ordinates, but one falls. The survivor helps the injured Rock aboard. ** You lose 1''' random crewmember and receive '''1 Rockman crewmember. *** (Clone Bay) Fortunately, your crewmember was close enough to the ship for the Clone Bay to revive them. **** Lost the battle. * Your team hunkers down in the main quad and succeeds in holding off the enemy combatants and claiming control of the institution! ** Won the battle. * Your team comes under heavy fire. One is blinded by a flash bomb and staggers past the lip of a quarry and to their death far below; the other succeeds in joining with friendly forces and ultimately claims control of the institution! ** You lose 1''' random crewmember. *** (Clone Bay) Fortunately, your crewmember was close enough to the ship for the Clone Bay to revive them. **** Won the battle. * As the battle proceeds the action moves away from your team's location. During the lull they're able to secure some abandoned weapons; by the time they're done the battle is largely over and they return to ship. ** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and a weapon. Won the battle (Students side) The students secure the remaining staff and prepare to leave the solar system - there is only one path open to them now, that of the outlaw. (Authorities side) The staff and authorities subdue the last of the renegade students; prison transport ships are already in orbit. *''In return for your support during the fight the survivors reward you with the funds set aside for prison transport. You leave before anyone changes their mind!'' ** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. Lost the battle (Students side) The staff and authorities subdue the last of the renegade students; prison transport ships are already in orbit. (Authorities side) The students secure the remaining staff and prepare to leave the solar system - there is only one path open to them now, that of the outlaw. *''Fully aware that their victory was threatened by your arrival, the survivors immediately dispatch a ship to eliminate you!'' ** Fight a Rock ship (default rewards). Trivia This event is called "ROCK_NURSERY" in the datafiles. Category:Crew Risk Category:Events Commented Out